dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Gods who are Gone
Dragon Ball: Gods who are Gone is a fanfiction which takes place over 50 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z. Plot Chapter I Part One Hi, how are you doing? My name is Rasse. I bid you welcome to my city. Or should I say...my hellhole? Yeah, that's more fitting. I am the ruler of Satan City, the new one. Not that old one that got destroyed. You may be asking "shouldn't Hercule Satan be the one running the city?" Well, he's...kinda dead. I didn't kill him, though, my followers did. I remember he had some bodyguard or something with him. He was a big, fat, pink guy who kept on saying the word "Buu." I don't know what happened to him. He just disappeared. Anyway, I should probably tell you how this all happened. It started-- : *VROOM* What was that? It sounded like a motorcycle. : "Can anyone hear me?!" Now who the hell is that? His voice sounds familiar, and he looks like someone I used to know, but I can't put my finger as to who that guy is. : "My friend here needs help! And now!" : "Kiss the ground, fool!" Oh, God. Yatsuri. My right-hand man, Yatsuri, is pointing a gun at some guy who may or may not be someone I already met. This is gonna be great. : "Ah, bite me, you freakin' goat-hole." 'Goat-hole?' Who the hell calls anyone a-- oh, God. Oh, my God. : "Dezu! Is that you?!" : "Rasse! Man, what's up?" : "Wait, Rasse, you know this jerk-off? : "Yeah, he's my old friend! I can't believe it. He's here! Dezu's here! Characters New *Rasse - The new ruler of Satan City and the main protagonist. *Yatsuri - Rasse's right hand man and tritagonist of the series. *Dezu - Rasse's friend from the old Satan City. *Bego - Tien's telepathic, four-eyed son. Old *Goku - Goku is dead; he sacrificed his life to defeat an extraordinary foe. He became Heaven's protector, soon after death. *Vegeta - Vegeta is a tortured old man who forces himself to live with the pain of having lost his loved ones by feeding himself drugs which prolong his life. *Yamcha - Yamcha died of old age, at 67. *Tien - Tien went into a long state of meditation and achieved enlightenment; he now has the ability to live forever. He became the father of Bego, with a woman he'd "much rather forget than remember." *Chiaotzu - Chiaotzu, like Tien, has achieved enlightenment and has the ability to live forever. Also, he has now become six feet tall and slightly overweight. *Krillin - Krillin has joined Tien and Chiaotzu, and they both allow him to achieve enlightenment and recieve immortality. He has grown one foot taller. *Goten - Goten has fallen into madness. Vegeta keeps him locked away in a special cell. *Gohan - Gohan has disappeared. *Trunks - Trunks is dead, having been killed by the same foe Goku sacrificed himself to defeat. *Bra - Bra is dead, having been killed by the same foe Goku sacrificed himself to defeat. *Chi-Chi - Chi-Chi is dead because of an illness. *Videl - Videl commited suicide upon discovering what happened to Gohan. *Pan - Pan is alive, and seeking vengeance upon the one who murdered her grandfather, Goku. *Bulma - Bulma died of old age, at 70. *Master Roshi - Master Roshi was vaporized by Goten, during his rampage. *Oolong - Discovered that, by eating more food, he can live longer. He is very overweight. *Piccolo - Piccolo has merged with Dende, but has disappeared. *Dende - Dende has merged with Piccolo, but has disappeared; the Dragon Balls' presence, though, indicate he is still alive. *Yajirobe - Yajirobe is dead, killed by Goten when the boy's madness began. *Baba - Baba has disappeared. *King Kai - He is still dead, and he is disappointed at what had happened to Goku. *The Kais - They frequently bicker about what to do. *King Yemma - He still retains his personality. *Residents of HFIL - They are all in absolute glee over the death of Goku. *Residents of Heaven - When HFIL discovered that Goku was dead, they attacked Heaven; the spirit of Goku, however, now shields Heaven from harm. *Android 18 - Android 18 is still alive, but divorced Krillin. *Marron - Krillin and Android 18's daughter still has a joyful personality and is now a cyborg; her leg and arm were replaced by mechanical limbs. *Hercule Satan - Hercule was killed in Satan City by mobs of people who worshipped Rasse during his takeover. *Android 17 - Android 17 lives with 18, but a malfunction in his hip pistons prevents him from being able to walk, and, since Rasse's takeover of Satan City rendered technology rather scarce, he is unable to repair his legs. *Launch - Launch was married to Tien, but died from old age. *Uub - Uub has become taller and stronger. He retains his personality. *Mr. Buu - Mr. Buu disappeared after Hercule's death. Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Fan Fiction